


Cover Art for the Ballad of Case Howlett and Bucky Barnes

by PhantomGirl1731



Series: The Ballad of Case Howlett and Bucky Barnes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGirl1731/pseuds/PhantomGirl1731
Summary: Title speaks for itself, the cover art created for the Ballad of Case Howlett and Bucky Barnes





	1. Flashbulb Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I decided to post the stories onto Wattpad - they're already here and on Fanfiction.net. Wattpad has some options to design covers, and I wanted to share my creations across all platforms. So here are the first two I created...I hope you guys enjoy.

The Ballad of Case Howlett and Bucky Barnes Part One: "Flashbulb Memories"


	2. I'd Rather Laugh with the Sinners than Cry with the Saints

The Ballad of Case Howlett and Bucky Barnes Part Two: "I'd Rather Laugh with the Sinners Than Cry with the Saints"


	3. The Misadventures of Punk, Jerk, Shorty, and Hypno-Hands

The one-shot collection, "The Misadventures of Punk, Jerk, Shorty, and Hypno-Hands"


	4. How Many Roads Between Your World and Mine?

The Ballad of Case Howlett and Bucky Barnes Part Three: "How Many Roads Between Your World and Mine"


End file.
